


Pineapple Orange

by FailureArtist



Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Humanstuck, M/M, Pesterlog, gamtav divorce fever!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: April 10, 2016: Tavros breaks up with Gamzee.
Relationships: Sunken Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, suggested Tavros/Vriska
Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532495
Kudos: 10





	Pineapple Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: messy breakup

adiosToreador (AT) began pestering terminalCapricious (TC)  
AT: gAMZEE, wE NEED, tO TALK,  
TC: HeY, mOtHeRfUcKiNg FiNaLlY!  
TC: It'S bEeN, dAmN, mOsT oF tHiS bItCh Of A wEeK yOu AiN't BeEn PeStErInG mE.  
AT: sORRY, aBOUT THAT,  
TC: It Be CoOl, I kNoW yOu'Re BuSy WiTh AlL tHaT cOlLeGe BiZnEsS.  
AT: uHH, iT'S NOT, jUST THAT,  
AT: iT'S JUST, i HAVE SOMETHING, tHAT IS HARD TO SAY, i HAVE BEEN BUSY, SHORING UP MY COURAGE,  
TC: JuSt LaY iT oN mE, bRo.  
AT: tHANKS, fOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT,  
AT: dESPITE EVERYTHING, i DO LOVE THAT, aBOUT YOU,  
AT: aNYWAY,,,  
AT: i THINK, THIS PAST YEAR, THERE HAS BEEN A PROBLEM,  
TC: A pRoBlEm? :o(  
AT: i THINK, tHE PROBLEM IS, wE'VE GROWN, aPART,  
TC: We Be FaR aWaY bUt I wOuLdN't SaY wE gRoWiN aWaY.  
TC: AnD iF wE aRe We CaN jUsT gRoW bAcK tOgEtHeR aGaIn LiKe TrEeS sLiCeD dOwN bY a MoThErFuCkInG wAlL.:o)  
AT: tHAT IS A NICE SENTIMENT, bUT I THINK, iT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE,  
TC: WhAt Do YoU mEaN, bRo?  
AT: iT IS MORE, tHAN A WALL, rATHER, iT IS A CHASM, tHAT DIVIDES US,  
TC: LoOkS mOrE lIkE a WaLl To Me AnD wAlLs CaN fAlL.  
AT: wOULD YOU EVER MOVE FROM mIDLAND,  
TC: No, WhY wOuLd I eVeR dO a BiTcH aSs DeAl LiKe ThAt?  
AT: wELL, i MIGHT GO TO MANY PLACES, iN THE WORLD, aS PART OF MY WORK,  
TC: If It'S fOr YoU, i CaN pAcK mY aSs AnYwHeRe!  
AT: aND, dO WHAT, sINCE YOU DO NOT EVEN HAVE, a HIGH SCHOOL DEGREE, aND JUST KNOW POKING HOLES IN PEOPLE,  
TC: AwWw MaN, tHaT's HaRsH.:o(  
AT: sORRY, i WAS BEING HARSH, bUT i THINK, YOU WOULD NOT BE HAPPY, aNYWHERE BUT MIDLAND,  
TC: AnYwHeReS yOu Be, ThAt'S wHeRe I wOuLd Be HaPpY.  
AT: yOU SAY THAT, nOW, bUT i AM UNSURE,  
TC: WhY yOu AlL dOuBtIn EvErYtHiNg I sAy?  
TC: DoN't YoU kNoW i AlWaYs Be HaPpY wItH yOu?  
AT: aCTUALLY, i FEEL LIKE, yOU'VE BEEN KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME,  
TC: UmMm, WhAt ThE fUcK wOuLd I bE kEePiN fRoM yOu?  
AT: wELL,,,  
TC: :o?  
AT: i DON'T THINK YOU, aRE AS COMFORTABLE AS YOU SAY, aBOUT NOT HAVING SEX,  
TC: ThAt Be WrOnG, yOu KnOw I cAn GeT cUdDlIn AlL mOtHeRfUcKiN dAy AnD nIgHt, I aIn'T nEvEr NeEdIn SeX.  
AT: yOU SAY THAT, bUT i NOTICE, sOMETIMES, yOU HAVE A BONER,  
TC: YoU gOt YoUr NoTiCe On?  
TC: I mEaN, bRo, I gEt A bOnEr In ThE mOrNiNg ToO, i CaN jUsT cRaNk OnE oUt.  
AT: bUT i KNOW, fOR MANY PEOPLE, tHAT ISN'T SATISFYING, eNOUGH,  
AT: aND, yOU MIGHT CONSIDER, fINDING SOMEONE ELSE, tO HAVE SEX, aND YOU MIGHT KEEP IT FROM ME,  
TC: WhO uP aNd MaDe YoU tHiNk I bE kEePiN sOmEtHiNg FrOm YoU?  
AT: nOBODY DID, i AM USING, mY OWN LOGIC,  
TC: I aIn'T nEvEr DiD nOtHiN tO hUrT yOu.  
AT: eVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T, yOU MIGHT, iN THE FUTURE,  
AT: aND i KNOW, i SHOULD BE A BETTER PERSON, aND ALLOW YOU AN OPEN RELATIONSHIP,  
TC: ThAt WoUlD bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg WiCkEd! ThAnKs, BrO.  
AT: bUT THE THING IS, i CAN'T, sINCE i WOULD BE JEALOUS, aND IT WOULD HURT ME, eVEN IF IT WASN'T A SECRET,  
TC: I aIn'T gOnNa KeEp SeCrEtS aNyMoRe FrOm YoU, lOvEr BrO.  
AT: iS THERE A SECRET, yOU KEPT FROM ME, iN THE PAST,  
TC: FuCk No! EvErYtHiNg Be As HoNeSt As HoNeSt CaN bE.  
AT: oH,,,  
TC: So EvErY mOtHeRfUcKiN tHiNg WiLl Be FiNe, No NeEd To WoRrY.  
TC: I wIlL bE hApPy WiTh YoU nO mAtTeR wHeRe ThE fUcK yOu TrAvEl Or HoWeVeR tHe FuCk We DoN't FuCk.  
AT: wELL, i THINK, tHERE IS STILL A PROBLEM, iT'S JUST YOU ARE IGNORING IT.  
TC: WhAt Do YoU mEaN, t-BrO?  
AT: i THINK, yOU OFTEN JUST IGNORE PROBLEMS, aND HOPE THEY GET FIXED, oN THEIR OWN, bY SOME MIRACLE,  
AT: i USED TO RUN, aWAY FROM PROBLEMS, bUT I'VE BEEN GETTING BETTER, aND GROWING,  
AT: yET YOU SEEM THE SAME, aS YOU WERE, iN HIGH SCHOOL, wHICH YOU DID NOT FINISH, bECAUSE IT WAS TOO HARD,  
TC: HeY, iT aIn'T mY fAuLt ScHoOl Be BuLlShIt, ExCuSiN yOuR sChOoL (gO gUnRoCk ThE mUsTaNg, YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN hOrSe!).  
AT: i GUESS, iT'S YOUR LIFE, aND IT WAS YOUR DECISION, tO DROP OUT, yET I THINK IT SHOWS, wE HAVE DIFFERENT GOALS, aND THEY AREN'T COMPATIBLE,  
TC: I tHiNk We Be HaViN oNe BiG gOaL tOgEtHeR aNd ThAt'S bEiNg BoYfRiEnDs. <3 <3 <3 ;o)  
AT: i USED TO THINK, tHAT WAS ENOUGH, bUT I'M NOT SURE NOW,  
AT: sO i AM MAKING, a BIG DECISION, aBOUT OUR LIVES,  
TC: WhAt Be AlL tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiN nOiSe BoUt AnYwAy? YoU aIn'T sAyIn We BrEaKiN uP?  
AT: aCTUALLY, tHAT'S EXACTLY, wHAT I AM SAYING, aND I'M GLAD, yOU UNDERSTAND,  
TC: I aIn'T sAyIn I uNdErStAnD nOtHiN, nOt NoThIn At AlL iN aNy FuCkIn WaY. :o(  
TC: ThErE hAs To Be SoMe OtHeR mOtHeRfUcKiN pUnKaSs NiNjA oR nInJeTtE iNvOlVeD, rIgHt?  
AT: tHIS IS NOT, bECAUSE I AM DATING SOMEONE ELSE, oR WANT TO,  
TC: ThEn WhY tHe FuCk Do YoU wAnTiNg To BrEaK uP iF tHeRe AiN't AnOtHeR mOtHeRfUcKeR?  
AT: i THINK, i ALREADY LAID DOWN MY REASONS, aND DID IT CLEARLY,  
TC: YoU sWeAr ThIs AiN't BoUt ThAt UgLy-AsS vRiSkA bItCh?  
AT: sHE IS NOT IMPORTANT, iN THIS SITUATION, sINCE MY LIFE DOES NOT, rEVOLVE AROUND HER,  
TC: I sEe YoU lIkIn HeR sLoPpY tHrEaD fLyIn ShOwIn HeR tInY bOoBs CoSpLaY oN iNsTaGrAm.  
AT: yOU GO ON SOME PLACE, oTHER THAN FACEBOOK,  
TC: ThAt AiN't ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN pOiNt, My PoInT bE wHy ThE fUcK yOu EvEr ViSiT hEr InStAgRaM?  
AT: wHY ARE YOU VISITING HER iNSTAGRAM, HMMM,  
TC: I wAnT hEr StAyIn ThE fUcK aWaY fRoM yOu AfTeR aLl HeR mOtHeRfUcKiN bUlLyIn BuLlShIt.  
AT: tHAT'S NICE, bUT I CAN TAKE CARE, oF MYSELF,  
TC: ThEn Do It Be OnE oF yOuR aGgIe NiNjAs? Yo LaB pArTnEr MiTcH?  
AT: mIKE,  
TC: MoThErFuCkIn CaLlEd It!  
AT: i MEAN, tHAT'S HIS NAME, nOT THAT WE ARE DATING,  
TC: So ThErE rEaLlY aIn'T nObOdY eLsE iN tHe WiDe WoRlD yOu WaNnA bE wItH nOw?  
AT: i WOULD NOT SAY THAT, bUT i ALSO WOULDN'T SAY THERE IS ANYBODY, tHAT I'M WITH, CURRENTLY,  
AT: tHOUGH i THINK, mAYBE THERE IS SOMEONE, yOU WOULD WANT TO BE WITH,  
TC: ThErE aIn'T nObOdY eVeR nOr EvEr WiLl Be ThAt I wAnNa Be WiTh OtHeR tHaN yOu!  
TC: It BeEn ThAt WaY sInCe My PeEpErS fIrSt PeEpEd YoUr PrEtTy ThIcK eYeBrOwS!  
TC: I wOuLd GeT mYsElF sHoT uP tO tInY bItS fOr YoU!  
AT: pLEASE, DON'T MAKE THIS, sO DRAMATIC, sINCE THIS WAS HARD FOR ME TO DO,  
TC: It Be HaRd As MoThErFuCkIn StEeL fOr Me, T-bRo:o(  
AT: pLEASE DON'T SAD CLOWN FACE ME, sINCE i MADE, MY DECISION,   
TC: BuT iT bE bOtH oUr DeCiSiOn, AiN't ThAt RiGhT? iT aIn'T gOnNa Be OnE-sIdEd?  
AT: lOOK, yOU JUST GOT TO LET ME GO, lIKE i WILL LET YOU GO,  
TC: I jUsT cAn'T, bRo, I fUcKiN cAnNoT.  
TC: i love you so motherfuckin much.  
TC: I WILL MOTHERFUCKIN DIE WITHOUT YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKIN BUFFALO, PLEASE DON’T MOTHERFUCKIN REJECT ME!  
AT: sORRY, aBOUT THIS,  
adiosToredor (AT) has blocked terminallyCapricious (TC)  
  
TC: please please unblock me! :o(  
  
adiosToredor (AT) cannot receive your messages.  
  
TC: I KNOW YOU BE HAVIN SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WITH THAT SPIDER BITCH >:o(   
  
adiosToredor (AT) cannot receive your messages.  
  
TC: sorry please just know i will always love your motherfuckin ass, just unblock me :o(  
  
adiosToredor (AT) cannot receive your messages.  
  
TC: bye :o(  


**Author's Note:**

> 11/29/20: A friend pointed out that there’s stuff Gamzee and Tavros could do together and it’s a little ableist to ignore that. She has a good point but it’s too late to change it. Sorry to anyone I offended.


End file.
